Snowy Revelations
by Iron from the Fire
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have been having more and more fights, will this one break their friendshp, or will something more come out of it.Oneshot bb/rea T for laguage


Snowy Apologies

**Snowy Apologies**

Winter time around Titans tower is usually a joyous time. Decorated in festive was and carol music ringing through the corridors at the request of Starfire. But this year the only sound that could be heard was the constant bickering of Beast Boy and Raven.

"Why the hell did you do that!" yelled Beast Boy from the couch with a now useless game station controller in his hands.

"I asked you twelve times to turn it down!" replied Raven just as loudly.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't hear you!"

"Gee I couldn't imagine why, probably because the damn game was turned up too loud!"

"I said I was sorry! Jesus Christ what does it take Raven!"

"What's that supposed to mean?! What does what take?!"

"What does it take for you to forgive me sometimes?!"

"Why should I forgive you, you'll only do it again!"

In the other room sat the other three titans who were originally enjoying some cookies but the brewing fight shattered their intentions of a peaceful snack.

"Robin, do you feel that our friends shall ever stop arguing with each other?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"They will eventually once they mature a bit and put aside their differences."

"Yeah but even then I bet the peace won't last long," said Cyborg as he munched on the head of a gingerbread man.

"God I am so sick of you Beast Boy!"

"Well you're not a perfect person to live with yourself!"

"At least I don't play the T.V. too loud, tell crappy jokes, and annoy my teammates with meaningless arguments over meat!"

That struck a cord with Beast Boy because she of all people he figured would understand his position on that particular situation.

"Well at least I don't shut myself away from the world locking out anyone who ever tried to do anything to help you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Gee Raven," said Beast Boy quieting down now, "why don't you think about it and maybe you'll be able to figure it out."

With that Beast Boy walked out of the room and disappeared down the corridor. Raven was stunned by his sudden change in attitude. She stood there still for a second before following the same path of Beast Boy out of the room.

"Did anyone see what I just saw?" asked Cyborg incredulously.

"Depends, what did you think you saw?"

"I think I just saw Raven look confused by something Beast Boy told her to think about."

"What's so amazing about that?"

"I don't know, the look on her face just, seemed a little weird. Very un Raven-like you know."

"Well, we'll see how it all turns out."

Raven entered the hallway and quickly made her way down to Beast Boy's room looking for him. Upon arriving she banged on the door hard trying to get him to answer.

"Beast Boy! Open up! I need to know what you meant by that last statement you made!"

There was no answer. She opened the door and looked around for him. He was not there and this gave Raven an awkward feeling.

'Fine, he has to be down in the gym or something.'

She reached the gym only to find that empty too. Now she was slightly worried. It was not like Beast Boy to disappear like this. She began a search through all of the places Beast Boy could have gone. Finally after a while searching and finding no trace of him she truly began to fear for him.

'Only one place left to look, the roof. But I don't see why he would be up there.'

She made her way up the stairwell that led to the roof top and opened the door. Fresh powder was falling from the sky in a windy torrent instantly chilling Raven. She looked around quickly before spotting Beast Boy sitting on the far edge of the roof. She walked over to him but did not say anything as she just watched him sit there in silence.

"What do you want Raven?" he asked suddenly.

"How did you know it was me?" she responded more curtly than she wanted to.

"I know your smell, now I would appreciate it if you did not look for me just to argue."

"I'm not here to argue Beast Boy. I'm here to ask you what you meant by that last statement you made back in the common room."

"I meant exactly what I said. You always shut out anybody who tries to help you."

"And who exactly is anybody!"

"Me Raven!" he said loudly but sadly.

"How do you always try to help me?" she asked scornfully.

"Raven you go day to day with the amount you have to endure with no real way to escape it. Every time I try to make you laugh, or give you support in some way I am trying to ease your burden. Even if I help jut a little and that is all I am able to do, I would be happy. But no! You won't let me do that at all. You're Raven; you hate me for trying to help you."

Raven was surprised by his outburst, and if ever she felt ashamed by her actions in the past, now was then.

"Beast Boy I didn't know, I just never understood."

"It's okay Raven I understand, no matter how much I care for you, you'll never care in return. I guess I am going to have to live with that."

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry, I never knew."

"I care for you a lot Raven, but I know it will never be returned."

Beast Boy stood up and turned to face her.

"What did you just say?" she asked breathlessly.

"I love you Raven, I care so much for you and that's why I try to help you. Unfortunately it only comes off as annoying." Beast Boy went to go walk away and into the tower but Raven stopped him.

"How can you love me Beast Boy, all I ever do is insult you and hurt you?"

Beast Boy looked down into her eyes. He had grown and now it was really visible.

"To me you are perfect in every way. But what does it matter now, you don't feel the same."

Again he turned to leave and again Raven stopped him. Beast Boy simply went to pull away and Raven yanked him back around. Once he was looking at her again she pulled him down and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

"Beast Boy, you've grown on me, and even through all the arguments, the pain, and the drama, I…I love you too. I'm just scared of getting hurt again."

"Raven, I would never, in this world or the next, hurt you."

The snow continued to fall around them as they began to show their true feelings for the first time, not the angry façade they usually hide behind in arguments.

"Does this mean we can be together?"

"Only if we both make some compromises, like I will spend more time with you, if you spend less time on games."

"It's a deal," said Beast Boy happily as he pulled Raven in for another kiss which she gladly returned.

He felt her shiver from the cold as he held her and he decided they should head inside.

"Let's head in and tell the others every thing is fine between us."

"We might as well tell them everything, they will find out eventually."

"Are you sure you are alright with that?"

"I said I'd make compromises didn't I?"

"Well then I guess I'll be the one to break the news. Heh, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we tell them."

Raven smiled a genuine smile at him filling him with pride as they walked hand in hand back into the tower, starting a new chapter in both their lives.

THE END

Reviews are appreciated, this was my first oneshot, tell me what you think.


End file.
